


A Change of Heart |A Lukanette story

by sillydragon123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragon123/pseuds/sillydragon123
Summary: When Marinette confesses her love to Adrien and gets rejected, Luka is there to comfort her. Slowly, Marinette begins to see herself falling for him, and Adrien begins to realize he made a mistake rejecting Marinette.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Change of Heart |A Lukanette story

**Marinette POV**

"I'm really sorry Marinette. I really am, but I don't like you that way," Adrien said quietly as he broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

"I'm...in love with someone else."

I looked away with a bright red face, shocked and embarrassed that I had confessed my feelings for him only to be rejected.

"O-oh...."

With a heavy heart, I ran away, hanging my head low as I blinked back my tears. "Of course he rejected me." I said softly to myself as more tears strolled down my cheeks, "What was I thinking, ever hoping I'd even have a _chance_ with him! I'll always be just a friend!!"

As soon as Adrien was out of sight, I hurried to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls, sliding down to the floor (despite how disgusting it probably was). Sobbing, I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. "Marinette?" I heard a voice say.

"Marinette?" I heard the voice say again, "Marinette, I know it's you, please open the door," she pleaded

I slowly unlocked the stall door and peeked out to see Alya.

All she did when she saw my red eyes and messy hair was sigh before pulling me in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered so softly that I barely heard it.

"Look at me," she pulled me away to face her, "It's going to be okay, Mari." I sniffed and tried to wipe the tears strolling down my cheeks.

"Thanks, Alya."

"Do you think you can make it through class?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

I bit my lip nervously and nodded, "Sure. As long as I avoid Adrien, I'm sure I'll be fine. I just don't want to face him right now," I said in between sniffles.

Alya nodded, "Yeah...I think it's best if you avoid Adrien for a while until you feel better."

**After Class...**

My mind was racing as I left the classroom and headed to the front entrance of the school, only to be greeted with heavy rain.

"Of course. The one time I don't check the weather forecast, it rains", I muttered miserably, "As if this day couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around only to see a tall boy, aqua-blue eyes staring at me, and an umbrella in his hand.

"Luka?"

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said silently as forced a smile to my face. I didn't want to worry Luka with my problems.

Luka must've realized I was lying, because his smile instantly vanished, "Have you been crying?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah..."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It's about Adrien," I said quietly as tears strolled down my cheeks.

"Adrien?" Luka's face took on a more serious look. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, it's just... well, today, I told him I liked him. But he... h-he said that he likes another girl, a-and..." I paused, wiping the tears from my cheeks away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why Im upset over this. I shouldn't be so surprised I got rejected. I mean, I'm Marinette!! I'm a clumsy, stuttering mess... Of course he would reject me. I could never be good enough for-"

"Stop saying that!" Luka cut me off. "I won't just stand here and let you talk bad about yourself!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is your an extraordinary girl, Marinette. And if Adrien doesn't realize that, then he doesn't know what he's missing out on." Luka paused and took my hand into his.

"My point is, don't let someone like Adrien make you feel like you're not good enough."

"Well if Im so 'extraordinary' then why did he reject me!?" I yelled. I paused as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "Because I'm just plain old typical Marinette," I said more softly.

"I'm sorry," I said as I turned away, ashamed I was spilling my feelings out to him. "I feel like I'm dumping all my problems on you..." my voice trailed off.

Luka stared at me for a brief second before he held my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I always have time for you", he said softly.

Suddenly, I felt Luka's arms wrap around me gently. I buried my face into his chest as I broke down crying again.

"Thank you, Luka," I smiled as I pulled away. "I needed that."

"No problem," he smiled, "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"Wait, before we leave," Luka opened his umbrella and held it out to me.

"Here," he finally spoke.

I stared at him blankly, "But...won't you get wet?"

Luka gave me a warm smile, "That's okay. You need this more than I do. Besides, I can just wear my hoodie," he explained.

A moment or two passed before I accepted his offer, and took the umbrella, his fingertips slightly brushing against my hand as I took it into my hands.

"Now let's hurry home, okay? I don't want you getting sick because of me."

I nodded in agreement, and with that, we left school and headed to my house.

**~lazy author** **timeskip** **brought to you by** **Plagg's** **cheese~**

It wasn't long after that when we reached my house. After saying goodbye to Luka, I slowly made my way to my room and collapsed in my bed.

Tikki flew out of my purse and rested on my lap. "Hey, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah... a little," I sighed.

"You know what, Marinette, I think you should take this as a chance to move on from Adrien."

I recalled all those times where I had stuttered around Adrien and blush every time he was around. Maybe Tikki was right. Maybe I should move on from Adrien.

"You know what, your right, Tikki. Maybe it's time I move on from Adrien," I nodded as I headed back into my room.

I froze as I gazed at all the photos of Adrien that surrounded me all throughout my room.

They needed to go. _All_ of them.

Almost as if by reading my thoughts, Tikki gasped, "Marinette...are you sure?" she asked quietly.

I gave her a firm nod, "Yes. They need to go. It's time for me to move on."

I silently walked toward the photos of Adrien on my wall, slowly tracing over them with my hand.

Then, I traced my hand to the pin that held the photo and pulled it out. The photo slowly fell to the floor, followed by another, and then another.


End file.
